


Park Outing

by vassalady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel blows Dean in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/gifts).



> Because Ebyru told me to write her a Destiel public sex drabble.

They were in the park. There was even a family picnic going on somewhere. Dean could hear the children laugh and scream while playing some inane kids game.

Castiel's tongue ran down the side of his cock, and Dean shuddered.

The ridges of the tree bark were digging into his back. He clutched at Cas's shoulders as Cas took him in his mouth. His heart beat rapidly. The children's screams seemed so loud now.

He felt Cas's hand creep around his side, and then his fingers pressed into him. Dean bit his lip and pushed towards Cas. But Cas pushed him back against the tree before gripping the base of his cock once again.

There was a man there, watching them, Dean realized. He was middle-aged, pudgy, a desk job kind of guy. And he was staring at them, mouth slightly open. Dean couldn't help himself. He grinned and gave the man a thumbs up. The man glanced behind him and then turned back.

Cas blew over the head of his cock and took him in again. His fingers pressed further into Dean.

"Cas," Dean murmured. "Almost..."

Castiel encouraged him with a nudge of his fingers and his other hand running over his balls.

The children were still playing somewhere. Dean came with a gasp, and he felt Cas swallow around him.

He slumped against the tree. "God damn," he said.

The man was still watching. Dean pulled Cas up for a deep kiss. When he came out of it, the man was gone.

"We had an audience," Dean said to Cas.

"I know," Cas said. "I wanted us to."

"I knew angels were kinky."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and brought it to his crotch. "If you could."

Dean happily obliged.


End file.
